


Podfic: Out of Practice by dragoon811

by GrinningCat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23897599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinningCat/pseuds/GrinningCat
Summary: Author's summary:Severus Snape is not one for Christmas ... or rather, he hadn't been until now.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 3





	Podfic: Out of Practice by dragoon811

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [dragoon811](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragoon811/pseuds/dragoon811). Log in to view. 



Part 1: length 00:13:28, size 4.7 MB  
Link to the OGG file: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1A-VTjv3erYoAhLPRqIpVExmkB59DpXwR

Part 2: length 00:14:16, size 5.0 MB  
Link to the OGG file: https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G6GeK0C4JBXI-FpzVO1SA7WKjqaBdHDM


End file.
